A Loner in Alola
by Lucario92
Summary: While fleeing with Null, Gladion gets a job at Team Skull. On the way, he counters people whom are very different from him. No matter where he goes, the Alolan people follow him like a sickly-sweet marshmellow of rainbows, unicorns an happiness! It's like they don't get the point of his edgy black leather jacket!
1. Prologue

A Loner in Alola

Prologue

It's been a few months since Lillie's left the Alola region to visit her mother in Kanto healing from the toxins leftover from the Nihilego she fused with, Gladion is all alone with his Silvally stroking its synthetic snow white hair. On his mind, he thought about his father Mohn who escaped to Pokemon Pelago for mysterious reasons.

"Even though I didn't agree with Lusamine's choice to use the Ultra Beasts to connect with my father, I don't blame her for missing him," he said to himself still softly stroking his Silvally's crown.

"Where is the Pokemon Pelago?" Gladion asked.

His closest Pokemon grunted gently in response.

"Silvally, since we've escaped from the Aether Foundation, I've felt we've grown together," Gladion said to his Silvally.

"The people we've met aren't like us, but they've proven themselves by preventing my mother from unleashing the Ultra Beasts along with putting Cosmog in danger. I hope Cosmog's okay too," Gladion continued on.

The giant creature nodded in agreement. Gladion took a deep slow soothing breath, but Silvally done the same. The angsty adolescence wrote in what happened during the escape from Aether Paradise as the artificial Pokemon started to snooze softly.

"Ever since we've fled from this place to prevent the world from being ruined by the Ultra Beasts, it was one heck of an adventure. While I've worked for Team Skull who've I thought were nut jobs, meeting the citizens of Alola are just equally strange. I was a loner in Alola,"

Gladion wrote as he continued to write his adventures in Alola paired with the experience that came along with it.

Before the chaos at Alola happened, Faba was working on not one, but three Pokemon called Type Null. He added all cells extracted from every existing Pokemon type to the artifical Pokemon.

"Everyone, since I've collected the cells from every known Pokemon types these Pokemon will be called Type: Full!" Faba announced enthusiastically.

The Aether Foundation members nodded in agreement about the new name. Faba returned to his research room on where the Type Full Pokemon are. He scanned around to choose which Type Full to test the RKS System. Faba placed his dainty hand on his eyes, spinning around quickly but gradually turned slowly his finger on a potential candidate to be the test subject. After turning around, he picked the Type Full on the right.

"Type Full number three you're the lucky winner today,"announced Faba cheerfully.

When Faba attempted to offer the device to the third Full Pokemon, it knocked off the system in fury.

"Number three didn't like that, I'll try it on the second one," said Faba as he offered the RKS System to the next Full, its fin slapped out his hands.

"Drat! The Full on the left won't have a choice to test it for once!" he said to himself.

Faba was growing a tad frustrated with the obstinate lab Pokemon.

"At least you're stoked to try this cool system out!" he said trying his best not to lose his patience.

Much to his chagrin, like the two Fulls, it slapped the system with its fin. All of the Fulls opened their mouth to let out a magical powerful beam everywhere in the lab room.

"Oh dear, these Pokemon are unstable!" exclaimed Faba as he began to panic.

As the shards of the ceilings rained while the three Fulls were going on an uncontrollable rampage, he rushed out his room to warn the staff on what's going on.

"Staff! The Pokemon I've tried to test the RKS system wouldn't accept them! Please find some helmets before the foundation falls into ruins!" Faba cried as the staff scrambled around frantically to look for helmet restraints.

One foundation member pried the all the drawers, but the helmets weren't found.

"No helmets!" one of the Aether Paradise employees cried out.

The second one kept taking everything out of the drawers, alas the helmets weren't found.

"Where on earth are the helmets?" the second member inquired nervously. All of the members were having difficulties looking for the helmets as the foundation continued to break down. Finally, the one of the Aether foundation members found three helmets made for the monsters still wreaking the floating artificial island. She rushed to Faba to hand him the helmets!

"Give me those!" Faba shouted as he hustled to the room where the furious monsters are.

After arriving, he placed the helmets on all three of Type Full Pokemon that were starting to mellow out as well as the effects of the RKS Sytem were starting to subdue.

"As a result of the Beast Killer project becoming a failure, these Pokemon will be renamed Type Null," Faba announced sadly as the foundation members agreed again as they cleaned up the mess along with hiring some construction workers to repair the floating building.

Mohn was writing research papers on Nihilgeo. A door was opened slowly, revealing none other than the leader of the Aether Foundation, Lusamine.

"Baby boy, how's the research on the Ultra Beasts?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Still working at it, Lusamine," replied Mohn as he continued to write down the behavior of the beast.

"Protecting these wonderful creatures must've been tough on the mind and body," Lusamine sighed lustfully.

"Yes, but not a lot about them is known about the Ultra Beasts yet," Mohn informed.

"Sounds like you need a break. I need a wormhole to access my lovely Nihilgeo," Lusamine softly cooed as she approached the studious professor, gently massaging his broad shoulders.

"Lusamine, when I'm done with writing the research papers on the Ultra Beast, maybe sometime," said Mohn as he turned his focus on the papers.

"It's been years since we had Gladion and Lillie, I've been stressed out myself protecting all of those beautiful Pokemon!" Lusamine was feeling more and more desperate for Mohn. Two young children watched what was going on with their parents. Lusamine immediately took notice.

"It's past your bedtime, kiddies!" their mother cooed as she scooped them up in her arms sending them into their beds.

Mohn was doing research on the Cosmog, Nebby. The creature anxiously watched the studious professor observed it. Mohn picked the nebula Pokemon up, spinning it around as the frighten creature created an ultra wormhole. Mohn quickly wrote down what caused the wormhole.

Everything was flying around as the Wormhole creating a strong sucking sensation. Mohn grasped on something heavy, screaming for help. The wind's noise was too brazen to hear the professor's desperate voice as the wormhole gobbled him up into the mysterious depths of the universe. Lusamine scurried into the laboratory room to help her husband, but alas it was too late. All there was left in the ruined room were research papers and a weaken Pokemon. Lusamine was sadden by the disappearance of her husband. She choked on her tears as she gathered Nebby and the research papers written by Mohn to attempt to connect the wormholes to reunite with him.


	2. You are now leaving Aether Paradise

Chapter one

Few years had rolled on ever since the disappearance of her husband, Gladion and Lillie were now aged fourteen and eleven. Lusamine was still determined to connect with her lost husband.

The sibling duo knew that Lusamine hadn't been herself due to Mohn's disappearance. Lusamine was about to attempt to do some serious damage on two Pokemon.

The two siblings didn't say a word to one another, however Lillie headed to the room on the left.

Gladion sneaked into the other lab room on where Null was located. Lillie on the other hand scooped Cosmog inside her bag. The bag shook. Unfortunately for them, the employees hustled into the rooms to catch Lillie and Gladion. The girl in white hurried into the halls of the island. She was cornered after one Aether Foundation member tried to block her away to escape. The little Pokemon teleported both Lillie and itself outside the floating island somewhere on a real island. Eventually, the workers that chased Lillie had gave up heading back to their positions. The blonde teenager was still on the run in the place he had been all of his life trying to get away from his enemies. He took the lesser used areas to make his escape to safety. After finally getting out of that alleged paradise, Gladion took the boat sailing away. The employees kept chasing until they couldn't find either sibling. They resumed back to their jobs.

"Madam Lusamine, both of your children took your Pokemon," reported one of the workers as Lusamine swiveled her chair harshly after hearing the news.

"Why those little brats!" snarled Lusamine, "Lillie has taken my Cosmog! I will not have her ruin my plan to run the world of my lovely Ultra Beasts!"

She shoved everything off the desks, tossing her chair into bits. All of the other Pokemon residing on the island shook with fear scurrying way into their homes.

"Madam, please take a deep breath, you are frightening these poor Pokemon!" assured Wicke calmly.

"You are not human resources!" hollered Lusamine as other employees rushed into the room where Lusamine was as they restrained until she is back to her mellow state.

"Get off of me or you're fired!" snarled the wild woman as the employees clenched on to her limbs.

Gladion was sitting on the orange seats inside the boat, as he held his Pokeball containing Null.

"You're gonna be OK Null," Gladion said in an assuring tone, determined to protect this Pokemon along with saving the universe. Gazing out in the ocean gave of a sense of relaxation after all of that running away from the Aether Employees. He thought about getting a journal in the near future, yet his adventure outside the Aether Paradise had already begun.

After arriving to Ula Ula island, the solitary teenager left the boat. He scanned around the city to see where he was. Gladion read the sign, Malie City. Because he wasn't exposed to many different places, Gladion felt himself free from his mother's villainous clutches. Walking in Malie City was akin to visiting a city in Johto. Gladion sauntered around the city to look for job opportunities. He applied to several places, from the Pokemart to the Pokecenter. Alas, they couldn't hire him due to his attitude. Gladion could felt his luck running out.

"At this rate, I'll be never be able to save Null," Gladion muttered sullenly. He left the city to apply somewhere else. Walking from routes 14, 15 and 16, he defeated some trainers along the way. The majority of the trainers he encountered were helpless to his Null.

"Hmph, these supposed trainers are a waste of my time," Gladion uttered softly as he kept moving forward with a bit of money in his pocket.

"What a jerk!" snarled a male trainer clenching his fist in the air.

"If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all!" scowled a female trainer, pouting. Gladion didn't say anything back to them as he had better things to do than to argue with strangers. As he resumed his path, here at Route 17 was raining Rockruff and Litten.

"Gloomy and depressing. I like it," he said to himself, smiling slightly. Gladion took a glance at the concrete wall written Po Town. His pale fist pounded violently.

"Anyone who isn't a member of Team Skull isn't welcome here!" blared a shrill voice that came from the intercom.

"I'm here to apply for a job!" answered Gladion.

One of the Team Skull grunts looked at each other. A male grunt darted off to talk to their leaders Guzma and Plumeria.

"Boss! Someone wants to join Team Skull! Wanna interview them?" inquired the male grunt.

Guzma violently got up from his beaten down throne to greet the new recruit.

"A new recruit, eh? I expect this newbie to competent," Guzma growled as exited the house to find the exit for Po Town. After prying the stone door open, before him was a kid with a tough looking haircut, a scowl that would make Silver look like a crybaby in comparison donning an edgy black and red outfit. The big boss of Team Skull was impressed on how he appeared aggressive.

"Come on in, kid! I'm gonna interview you to see how are good for the job," said Guzma as he lead his potential recruit into his shady mansion. He gave his potential employee a seat as they both sat down in their respective chairs. The Team Skull leader cupped his bulky hands with his legs spread out while Gladion sat up straight with his hands folded.

"Tell me about yourself," said Guzma, smiling broadly.

"I am someone who doesn't take gladly from fools," answered Gladion confidently.

"How did you hear this position?" inquired Guzma.

"Judging by the appearance of the town, I thought this would be the best job for me," Gladion replied, still retaining that elavator pitch tone.

"Why should we hire you?" asked Guzma.

"Because I am a competent leader who takes charge of others without question," explained the pale loner.

"You've got the job!" Guzma beamed as he shook the kid's hands.

The grunts squealed for joy for their new enforcer.

"Welcome to Team Skull, homie!" rapped a male grunt.

"It's gonna be a blast to have you around!" blared a female grunt moving her arms erratically.

"Because we dropped out of the island trials, we cause trouble mile to mile!" hollered a male grunt.

Gladion could feel himself wince at the grunts attempt to be famous rappers.


	3. Tough as Nails

Plumeria kicked the door open furiously as the Team Skull grunts stopped rapping cowering in fear.

"Guzma! Why are you hiring this little twerp?" hollered Plumeria ferociously.

"This kid proven to me he has some potential," answered Guzma proudly.

Plumeria pondered on this. She thought back the previous potential candidate. A female thirteen year old named Edna was the previous candidate that the female big boss tested to see if this young girl was fit for the job.

"Now Edna, if someone has a Pokemon with them what do you do?" inquired Plumeria seriously.

Edna stuttered anxiously. Plumeria glared at her pupil fiercely. The more she gazed at Edha, the worst she felt. Unable to take the heat of the moment, the would-be Team Skull member fled sobbing frightfully. The female Team Skull Admin gently tapped her dainty hand, nodding in disappointment.

"What a weakling," snarled Plumeria silently as she headed back to one of the homes in Po Town.

"Too many weaklings in this world, taking up everything this island has to offer..." said Plumeria in contempt. After leaving from a trip from memory lane, Plumeria reluctantly decided to give the new kid a chance of being part of Team Skull.

"If this kid is proven to be incompetent, then we won't hire anyone anymore," said the female Team Skull Admin as Guzma turned to Gladion.

"Kid, Team Skull ain't all fun and games. There are some gruesome stuff that only the toughest of members can handle!" informed big boss of Team Skull.

Gladion silently nodded acknowledging that there is more to Team Skull than rap music and shenanigans. Guzma guided his new employee in training outside his grimy mansion. Two male grunts were battling Pokemon with each other to prove who is the greatest at rapping.

"Rattata! Use quick attack!" yelled the male grunt on the left.

His Alolan Rattata charged immediately at his opponent's Alolan Grimer. The opposing Pokemon took a bit of damage.

"Grimer! Use Poison gas!" shouted the other male grunt as his Pokemon emitted a toxic gas flowing into the Rattata. It was currently poisoned, taking damage on each turn. Gladion watched the battle intently, secretly feeling revolted on how the grunts battled.

"Pathetic losers, just like those trainers I've fought earlier," Gladion thought.

Rattata continued to tackle the Grimer while taking its health points away feeling weaker by the moment due to still being poisoned. Grimer threw a ball of sludge at its rival. Ratatta could no longer fight back. The grunt on the right won.

"Who's the best rapper, yo!" blared the grunt jumping for joy with both hands closed on to each other. The grunt on the left wasn't feeling too pleased about this.

The loser didn't say a word as he hunched down drifting back to where he came from.

"Yo! Who be the new kid, bro?" bellowed the winner.

"It's Gladion," answered the moody adolescent as he stood up from his beaten up chair.

"I won the first round, yo! Grimer be ready to use pound!" thundered the grunt as threw his nest ball opening the same Pokemon he used in battle.

"Null, I choose you!" roared Gladion as he tossed his Pokeball as Null hopped out.

All of the other Team Skull members gathered around to watch this exciting brawl between two monsters. Null was the first to make a move on Grimer as it used Crush Claw. The Poison type Pokemon was damaged decently. Grimer rolled up a ball of Sludge tossing at Null. The Chimera Pokemon took a tad of damage. Null flew up a bit slashing against Grimer. The male grunt's pokemon was now defeated.

"No fair! I was beaten by this chump! What a load of lump!" belted out the male grunt as he handed out eight hundred pokedollars to the winner reluctantly.

The next opponent was a female grunt who walked up to Gladion aggressively.

"Yo! Even though I'm second rate, you can't beat me mate!" shouted the female grunt whipping out a Pokeball that popping out a Mareanie. Null was still in a fighting spirit.

So was Mareanie. Unsurprisingly, Null used Aerial Ace on Mareanie which took a critical hit. Mareanie shot a blast of water at the chimeric Pokemon taking some damage. Null sharpened its claws as it slashed into Mareanie. The rival Pokemon has a small amount of health points left, but was determined to defeat Gladion's Pokemon. Mareanie released a shock wave of venomous slime. Null was badly but was half way there to having low health. It charged itself against the Brutal Star Pokemon. The strong blow had taken a lot of hurting for Mareanie. The toxic aquatic pokemon fainted. Null had taken some damage from the toxins leftover from the battle.

"How rude of you! Now I'm feeling blue!" wailed the female grunt handing Gladion eight hundred and fifty Pokedollars. Plumeria was stunned to see the performance of the battles.

"Not bad, kid. On to the next lesson," she said as Plumeria led the winner to what about to unfold.

When the two drew nearer to an empty area, the female admin directed the female grunt to dress up like a young child.

"Gladion in order to be one of us, you'll need to be tough as nails," said Plumeria as she signaled the female grunt to come over here carrying a small basket containing of what appeared to be an Alolan Rattata dressed in a Clefairy suit.

"This little girl has a rare Pokemon inside this basket all on her lonesome, what would you do?" asked Plumeria directing her finger at the disguised grunt.

"Little girl we've kidnapped your parents. If you want them back, then you'll have to hand over that Clefairy," asserted Gladion. The female grunt wailed as she tossed him the pokemon that was supposed to be a Clefairy.

"Excellent work, kid. I give you the position of being an enforcer!" announced Plumeria as they shook hands. Every grunt surrounding Plumeria and Gladion was feeling all sorts of feelings ranging from jealousy to resentment.

"How come I don't get to be the enforcer?" cried a male grunt.

"You're all grunts! Besides, you'll screw this job up. I know you all will," answered Plumeria bluntly. All of the grunts held their heads low.

"Congrats my boy! You are now the enforcer who's tough as nails!" Guzma praised as he patted Gladion's back roughly.


	4. Gladion's nightmare

Gladion felt respected by higher rankings of Team Skull. Never in his entire short life he enjoyed being in charge of the other uneducated grunts. He was the Lusamine to the grunts' employees. Guzma gave out a list of orders for his new enforcer to follow. The first order was to line up the grunts ranging male to female. Gladion lined up every grunt of Team Skull from male to female. Both genders were equally numbered. The second order on the list was to train their Pokemon to be stronger than last time. Brawls between the common Pokemon began as they scratched and tackled each other to get themselves stronger.

Third order was to worsen the appearance of Po Town that way the town stays its ghetto appearance. Gladion directed all the grunts to respray the graffiti to have a fresher appearance. Order after order, everyone was feeling exhausted. Gladion needed somewhere to rest up. Guzma handed his most competent employee the paycheck he deserved from babysitting those feeble minded grunts. The check was one thousand and five hundred Pokedollars. Gladion shoved it into his pocket, heading off to a nearby trailer. Gladion cashed in his check in a Pokemon Center with a Mart combined. He nodded off to bed to get some shut eye.

Gladion found himself in the Aether Paradise, being in Lillie's shoes for once. He was the one rescuing Cosmog. The Aether Employees kept chasing him until he teleported. Gladion was all by himself with the Cosmog. He felt lost being in another unfamiliar area. Swarms of Spearows attacked their invader as Gladion's bag shook with fear. A raven haired girl that wore a funky looking hat along with a pastel yellow shirt paired with green pants entered the Mahalo Trail to come to his rescue. Tapu Koko appear out of thin air to scoop up the two children in trouble. Gladion was not pleased on what happened. She beamed at him.

"Hmph! I could've thrown rocks at those rotten Spearow," snarled Gladion as he backed away from the stranger who persisted on smiling which it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Just leave me alone, OK?" said the aloof adolescent in an abrasive tone rushing off.

After leaving the Mahalno Trails, an elderly Kahuna cheerfully stepped up into Gladion's space.

"Hey there friend! Need a new place to stay?" asked the stranger, grinning broadly. Gladion took off leaving Iki Island.

"Why is everyone is so bright and sunny when there is imminent danger lurking around in this island?" Gladion thought as he hurried to find a place to stay for the night.

He was inhaled heavy breathes from all of that running around, a man wearing a white lab coat without any shirt on him startled the loner.

"Hey dude, do you wanna hang out in my laboratory?" asked the youthful carefree stranger who was also smiling as well.

Gladion dashed away to get it all away from the insanity of this island outside the Aether Paradise.

"Why can't those creepy chirpy civilians just leave me alone for once?!" squalled Gladion as he scurried in Hau'oli City. Everyone that grumpy teenager encountered, they've formed a heavy dog pile on him.

"Get me the hell out of this damn place!" hollered Gladion as he was suffocating as more Alolan people endlessly piling on and on.

Morning arrived, as it woke Gladion up. He scanned around if he was dreaming. The loner was relieved to be back to his own reality.

He was also glad that the dream isn't real, he washed his pale face. He headed off back to Po Town leaving a fee of fifty pokedollars for one night for the clerk running the trailers.

"Alright you little punks! Today is the big plan where we head to Melemele Island to cause some real trouble!" announced Guzma enthusiastically. Plumeria sighed in boredom. All of the grunts rapped out of enthrallment. Gladion rolled his emerald eyes without anyone taking notice except for a certain female admin. "I'm feeling it too," Plumeria whispered sardonically.

Guzma lead everyone into the boat to Melemele Island. By now the boat was filled with infantile grunts, two big bosses and a loner. Guzma and Plumeria headed on the top of the boat to retreat from the childish antics of Team Skull.

"Baby, I've been wanting to have some alone time with you," said Guzma, tenderly feeling her chin with his index finger.

"I'm not in the mood," said Plumeria disinterested.

"You've gotta loosen up, looking after those rugrats made you feel worn out," Guzma persuaded.

"I rather not," answered Plumeria feeling irritated as she slapped him on the cheek.

"A girl plays hard to get! I'm up for that challenge!" said Guzma feeling some passion throughout his body as he slapped her behind. Plumeria was shocked.

"Guzma, how dare you!" snarled Plumeria as the two big bosses wrestled each other forming a huge sandy dust cloud.

"Yo, homie! I be excited for your plan! We take a stand!" blurted out the male grunt.

"Me too! Being stuck in Po Town bored me to tears! With our freedom we overcome our fears!" spouted the female grunt. With all the constant rhyming, outdoor voices and infantile behavior, Gladion felt his mood worsen than how he usually is. He was unaware what Alola had in store for him. The grunts threw around food and trash everywhere inside the ship. Some guffawed horribly, others hollered out their boastful rhymes. The rest jumped on the seats as the materials made flew out of the cushions. The blond juvenile desired to get it all away from the commotion but it didn't matter where he would search for a quieter area, grunts would pop up in every room. The quietest place that Gladion chose was the bathroom. Much to his annoyance, a male grunt popped his head out of the toilet.

"Rapping in the potty is so much fun! Don't sit on your buns, yo!" exclaimed a male grunt. Gladion furiously slammed the toilet seat shut, knocking the Team Skull member out cold.

"Man that smarts..." the grunt gurgled as the misanthrope sat down to soothe himself in a better mood, locking the door shut.


	5. Smooches Nightmares & Grunts oh my!

Finally the boat arrived at the second island called Akala Island, Gladion received a headache from being forced to hang out mentally incapable grunts. Every Team Skull member stormed out in a messy order moving their arms around like the wanna be rappers they are. Guzma and Plumeria exited the boat with bruises all over them. Gladion scanned his emerald eyes to see which city he was in. Heahea City was written in cursive font on the billboard decorated with colorful hibiscuses. Since it was night out, couples were scattered all over the city displaying public affection. Red and Leaf nuzzled each other as they smooched.

"Red, I wanted to confess to you," Leaf said.

"What's that?" asked Red, feeling perplexed.

"I had a thing for you since the day we've met, Ever since you've offered me friendship, I've developed feelings for you," Leaf answered, lovingly.

Red was left speechless as Leaf grinned slightly. He felt his face flustered, still couldn't find the correct words to say.

"I want to be more than friends Red," said Leaf as she planted a kiss on her crush's lips. Red felt his smile broaden. The teenage love birds pressed their mouths together as if they've became one. They've embraced each other as they french-kissed.

Heck, Brock had landed himself a date with another woman who happened to be a Kahuna of Akala Island specializing in Rock type Pokemon.

"Olivia, I'm glad that I've found the girl of my dreams from all of those years," Brock swooned, holding the female Kahuna dainty hands.

"I didn't know how long would I remain single but all thanks to Skype, but here were are!" Olivia whispered romantically as their chocolate lips touched each other. After the Public Display of Affection, the two dark-skinned newly formed couple sauntered slowly into the hotel.

"May ever since you beat the Elite Four in Hoenn, I wanted to confess something to you," said Brendan, feeling his cheeks turning red.

"Do tell," said May, willing to hear the news.

"Be my girlfriend," said Brendan, making an effort to make those words come out from brain to mouth.

May smiled at what he said as she embraced her brand new boyfriend, smooching deeply. Both of their starter Pokemon snuggled together as their trainers continued to kiss.

Moaning and groaning were heard from the hotel rooms containing couples behind closed doors as Gladion felt himself revolted with all the mushy-gushy romantic atmosphere of the city clutching his stomach. He wanted to vomit, but put finding a place to stay for the night was his propriety. The lone wolf entered the gigantic hotel to get away from the love commotion and the freak show of Team Skull. The hallways had clothes on the floor along with underwear. Sadly for him, all of the rooms were filled with love-stricken couples. A room at the HeaHea Hotel costed Gladion an arm and a leg anyway.

He left the hotel to head off to Route Five. As the anchorite was strolling on this otherwise serene path, Gladion was feeling some mental respite from being inside a boat filled with boisterous people. He loved the peace and quiet surrounding him. When straight path lead him to a road that had two trailers together, Gladion thought this would be better for his sanity and his pocket. He paid the clerk ninety pokedollars for three nights. Gladion entered the second trailer to hit the hay. Gladion opened his Pokeball to give Null some fresh air. His Pokemon glanced around the room it was in. Since it was feeling energetic, the artificial Pokemon clawed at Gladion's clothes shredding them half way. His trainer was not pleased with the results.

"Null return!" said Gladion as a ray of crimson light aimed at Null coming back to its Pokeball. He started to patch up the clothing his Pokemon tore up.

When the anchorite was done fixing his clothing, he yawned heavily drifting off to dreamland.

Gladion was carrying Nebby again. The gaseous creature struggled to escape its own 'prison' but the bag was zipped tight. Nebby charged the bag to the left to the Akala ruins leading him the way.

"Nebby, is this what you want?" said Gladion sharply.

"Pew! Pew!" Nebby responded.

"...Fine. Just stay in the bag so no one will take notice," snarled Gladion clenching the bag towards his hips.

He stormed his way to the ruins. Without him knowing, a group of Team Skull thugs were watching Gladion behind the bushes. An ambush happened when the minions of Guzma jumped out!

"Yo, little boy! Give us that Pokemon and we'll jump for joy!" shouted a male grunt.

"Not a chance!" said Gladion, feeling his hand for the Pokeball. Much to his chagrin, he didn't not have any usable Pokemon to fight back.

"Blast it! What other option do I have?" Gladion uttered as rushed off to get away. Having a white dress and a floppy hat that matched the dress wasn't the best outfit to run in.

The grunts followed their victim behind through out the woods. He hurried to an intersection of three paths, choosing the left path.

The group came the same way, but split up in all paths. Gladion was heading towards a cliff, now cornered by three thugs.

"Yo! Looks like you have no where to go, where ya gonna run to?" gloated the female grunt as her and cohorts crept close.

The two male grunts nabbed Gladion by each wrist to prevent him from escape.  
The juvenile shook left and right to escape their grimy grasp, but the thugs had more brawn than brains. After that aggressive struggle with the Team Skull grunts, the teenager was tossed back to the Aether Paradise. Gladion attempted to escape, but this time the Aether Employees blocked all the exits.

"Noooooo!" Gladion screamed in despair on the top of his lungs banging on the locked doors.

He found himself hollering the same word from the dream he already woken up. The teen inhaled a huge deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I hope both Lillie and Cosmog are OK," said Gladion to himself as his Null grunted in agreement after popping out of the Pokeball that its trainer unintentionally opened while sleeping.

"Why am I dreaming about me carrying Cosmog?" He inquired. Null tilted its helmeted head thinking about why, wishing it could speak in English rather than grunts and growls even though Gladion understood Null.

"Let's get back to Team Skull before I'm late," said Gladion, sullenly as he aimed his Pokeball at Null, leaving the trailer in Route Five.


	6. Get out

A loner in Alola Chapter five Get Out

"Perfect timing." said Guzma grinning ear to ear, "Now where are those meatheads at?"

"They're at a hotel at HeaHea City." Gladion answered gruffly.

Guzma groaned harshly as he stomped his away to Heahea City on where Team Skull caused a ruckus. HeaHea hotel wasn't much better than last night.

"JUMPING ON THE BED IS A LOT MORE FUN THAN A BARREL OF MANKEYS!

WE WON'T STOP UNTIL ALL THE BEDS ARE CLUNKY!" hollered a male Team Skull Grunt.

"BASHING EACH OTHER WITH PILLOWS MADE ME FEEL LIKE A GIRL.

BUT I DON'T CARE, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW TWIRL!" yelled a female grunt resuming bopping each other with the pillows, as feathers flew everywhere for every hit.

The grunts gaffawed and rapped, as the other customers that weren't Team Skull fled out of the hotel filing complaints to customer service. Guzma slammed the door with his strong foot to the room where the grunts mucked around ending their fun.

"All of youse need to meet me and the enforcer at Route five! Y'all are late!" snarled Guzma as the grunts moaned as they sulked out of the room.

"Y'all need to listen up! A female Pokemon trainer named Moon is heading to Route Five in Akala Island." announced the Team Skull leader.

"The one who kicked our butts back at Melemele Island?" inquired one of the grunts.

"That's right. Y'all need to get back to training or else!" snarled Guzma.

"Or else what?" asked a male grunt, menacingly.

"Or else you'll have face the wrath of ya boy Guzma!" growled the big boss, who stood before the grunt, towering over his underling.

"Yes sir." said the grunt meekly, now trembling with fear.

Everyone was now gathered at Route 5. Gladion appeared before the group of grunts. All of the other members were intimidated by his stance. Along came Hau who was about to face Gladion with a bubbly attitude.

"ALOLA BUDDY! WHAT LOVELY WEATHER TO HAVE POKEMON BATTLES FOR FUN!" shouted Hau who was brimming with a sunny aura, grinning widely.

Knowing Gladion, he wasn't the type of person to lighten up and indulge in fun.

"Pokemon battles and fun? I bet you don't take yourself seriously." said Gladion, frowning upon his opponent.

The Pokemon battle started as Gladion was the first to throw his Pokeball, as a Zubat appeared. Hau tossed out his pokeball and Pikachu hopped out. Zubat sunk its small pointy fangs on the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu flinched, no doubt about it. Hau's Pikachu's cheeks sparked as a shot of electricty aiming at the toxic bat Pokemon.

i It's super effective!/i

Zubat had some HP taken away, but not close to fainting. Zubat pried its gaping mouth open emitting super sonic waves. The confused Pikachu was clueless on what to do next.

I It hurts itself in confusion! /i

Pikachu's health points was in the yellow area. Zubat nipped on Pikachu's head sucking some health away from it.

I It's not very effective. /i

Zubat gained a tad of health. Sadly for Hau, his Pikachu was in the status of confusion. Again it hit itself due to confusion. Its health was now in the red area. Hau felt like he was having a good time, Gladion didn't understand on why his opponent was smiling even though his Pikachu is about to faint.

"I don't get why you think this is so much fun." snarled Gladion, feeling his annoyance getting higher.

"It doesn't matter who wins or lose, what important that you have fun!" said Hau in a vibrant tone which made Gladion to place his hand on his pale face.

"What a total moron who doesn't take Pokemon battles seriously." thought Gladion.

"Zubat! Use wing attack!" shouted Gladion pointing his finger at Hau's Pikachu.

Zubat flew furiously aiming its memebraneuous wing at the iconic electric mouse.

i It's not very effective!/i

i A critical hit!/i

Pikachu fainted in a blink of an eye! Hau quickly tossed his Pokeball, Torracat popped out of its Pokeball. The fire cat Pokemon looked fierce, but not as Gladion and his Pokemon was.

"Torracat, use ember!" cheered Hau like a ditzy high school cheerleader, waving his hands if they were pompoms.

Torracat spat out a flaming hair ball at Zubat! The common bat Pokemon was currently at the yellow area of its health point bar.

Zubat was burnt as its newly received burn status whittled its health away gradually. Torracat chomped on its opponment. Zubat flinched as it continued to feel burning as its health points was now in the red area. The bat pokemon let out a ray of super sonic rings at Torracat. Its burn continued to reduce Zubat's health after missing.

It fainted on the spot as Gladion aimed his Pokeball at Zubat, as it entered back. The edgelord slinged his Pokeball as Null flew out. Type: Null gave off the frightening impression to other trainers and their Pokemon. Even Torracat was too nervous.

Null knew the drill as it charged against the fire cat. Torracat's health had reduced quite a bit, still green not yet yellow. Hau ordered his starter Pokemon to use scratch. The synthetic Pokemon was damaged mildly.

Null drew its sharp terrorfying talons as it slashed Torracat, cutting its health down to yellow.

i A critical hit!/i

Torracat clawed back, but not as damaging as Null's crush Claw move. The fire cat Pokemon was hit behind Null's pursuit move. Still yellow, almost red. Torracat spat another flaming hair ball at the chimeric Pokemon. Null tackled Torracat again, now it's health is low. Torracat scratched back whittling Null's health away. Gladion's last Pokemon in battle was still robust. Null pursuited Torracat. Hau's pokemon was about to faint! Torracat attempted to use ember, but missed. Null charged at the fire cat. Torracat collasped on the ground as Hau pointed his Pokeball as it returned.

"HA! HA! HA! Man, I lost again!" said Hau, feeling chipper. 

"You're not taking this seriously?" said Gladion, feeling irritation.

"I am! So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it!" retorted Hau, even though he didn't care about losing.

"...Enjoying it? You can enjoy Pokemon battles with putting effort to it...which clearly you haven't." answered Gladion.

Moon arrived at the scene when Hau lost to Gladion. She was smiling perpetually, Moon approached Gladion. He glared at his next potential opponent, even though she wasn't affected.

"You're Moon?" inquired Gladion.

"Yeah, that's me!" said Moon, feeling equally bubbly as Hau.

"Hmph. Not very cautious. Even some Pokemon have better self-preservation than you apparently do." answered Gladion, "I'm Gladion, I battle for my partner Null, to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull."

Moon kept on grinning, but Gladion kept on frowning.

"Battle me. I won't take no for an answer!" demanded Gladion as he tossed out his first Pokemon in battle.

Zubat popped out of the Pokeball, fluttering robustly. Moon threw out her Pokeball as it opened a Rockruff!

Gladion's Zubat sunk its teeth into Moon's Rockruff. Her Pokemon flinched, even though it had its points reduced. Rockruff charged against Zubat losing some health points in return. The bat Pokemon striked its wing at the Puppy Pokemon. Being a rock type Pokemon, Rockruff didn't have much damage to the flying move attack. Rockruff tossed a rock at Zubat!

After taking a huge chunk of damage, Zubat fainted as it returned into its Pokeball.

"Null, take her Pokemon down!" commanded Gladion as he slinged his Pokeball, as Null jumped out, feeling energized. Type: Null gazed fiercely at Moon's Rockruff. It threw itself at Rockruff, but the damage was limited. Rockruff tackled Null, taking a bit of harm from the attack. Null pursuited Rockruff resulting in a critical hit! Rockruff was half way defeated, but still up for the battle. Null repeatedily used Pursuit. Moon's Rockruff was heading its away to being defeated. Rockruff charged and tossed rocks at Null. The Sythethic Pokemon finally tackled Rockruff resulting in a critical hit. The puppy Pokemon fell down coming back to its Pokeball.

Moon resorted to tossing her last healthy Pokemon that hopped out of the Pokeball. Brionne did a ta-dah pose after coming out. Null was still determined to fight even though it lost half of its health points. Null charged Brionne as the Popstar Pokemon took a bit of damage. Brionne shouted loudly as its opponent's ears started to hurt. Null chased its foe, hitting it from behind. The bubbly sea Pokemon rushed with a jet of water attacking its rival Pokemon.

Null was no longer healthy to fight.

"HOW ANNOYING!" snarled Gladion as he clenched both of his fists.

Moon jumped for joy nonchantantly.

"Hmph... It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready..." uttered Gladion.

"Strong opponents?" inquired Moon, curious like a toddler.

"That kid there. His Pokémon aren't weak." said Gladion, observing the power of Moon's Pokemon.

"And sure it's fine to enjoy battling..." said Gladion, "But this brat... he's using that as an excuse to not to try hard because he can't beat the Kahuna. Just because he can't beat Hala when he's serious!"

"You know my gramps?" asked Hau, "Wait. So you think I'm strong?"

"Awwww, look at you, little Gladion! Aren't you just a real cool guy? Heheheheh..." said one of the grunts. A male grunt and a female grunt sauntered in a gangster wanna-be fashion.

"I guess there's no surprise that a homeless kid would turn out to be spineless too, huh?" asked the female grunt, "No worries! We've got enough backbone to cover for you!"

"Just give it up already." said Gladion.

"Huh?" asked the male grunt.

"You know you can't beat me. You'll just get your Pokemon hurt for no reason." Said Gladion, "They're good Pokemon."

The female grunt shrugged.

"We came all this way, and for what? For a big fat waste of time, thanks to you." snarled the female grunt.

"If you haven't gotten in our way, we've could've stolen that totem Pokemon from Brooklet Hill!" ranted the female grunt, "Let's get out of here. Look, the Murkrow are crying and it's time we should be flying!"

She walked away, heading somewhere to terrorize some Pokemon trainers and civilians.

"Listen up good, Gladion...The boss does like you. That's true. But you're just hired help we keep around for when we need you." said the male grunt, "You aren't part of Team Skull, not really. And you never will be. Got it? You better get it."

He swung his arms like a rapper as Gladion trailed behind him.

"I don't care if I'm part of Team Skull, but it's only for the money anyway." thought Gladion.

Gladion trodded by himself to Route eight in Akala Island, to rent a hotel. He recieved the keys to his room as the aloof edgelord entered. Solitude at last. thought Gladion

He was thankful that no one was there to bother him for the night, but unfortanatly his previous opponent from hours ago barged in, beaming at Gladion. He wasn't even remotely pleased with his uninvited guest.

"Get out." said Gladion deadpan as Moon left the room, even though she was all smiles.


	7. The battle royale

A loner in Alola chapter six The Battle Royale

Gladion laid himself in bed, thinking about his sister. Null hopped on the bed sitting on all four legs. He felt himself sweat thinking undesireable thoughts on what could happen to Lillie, Cosmog and the world.

"Lillie, please make sure you're ok. You're my sister and I'm your brother." uttered Gladion as Null nuzzled his trainer in concern. All of that battling and dealing with new people had worn him out mentally and physically. Gladion felt his eyelids heavy, drifting off to slumber. He found himself wearing Lillie's clothes again.

"Not this again!" growled the edgelord, as Cosmog appeared aside him. Team Skull and Plumeria guided Gladion back into Aether Paradise. Meanwhile, Lillie who wore Gladion's signature clothing acting all tough to Moon and Hau as Null accompanied her.

"Why did we switch roles in this nightmare!" inquired Gladion harshly. Tired of having all of those nightmares, he ripped off the dress and the hat off furiously. He violently slinged one flat at a team Skull grunt.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU THROW THIS SHOE AT ME?" snarled a Team Skull grunt.

Gladion didn't answer as he too angry to talk, throwing the other shoe at Plumeria. She turned around glancing ferciously at her captive.

"Why you little twerp! Your mother did a poor job disiplining you!" growled Plumeria as grabbed Gladion's wrist aggressivly. All of the other grunts restrained Gladion, but his physcial prowess was too much for them to handle. All Gladion was wearing was only his underwear. Everyone laughed horribly at him much to his humulation. His face was redder than a Charmeleon. Lillie nodded her head in disappointment.

"I SEE KALOS, I SEE GLADION'S UNDERPANTS!" taunted every Team Skull grunt as they pointed out at their victim.

Gladion let out a blood curling scream leading him back to reality. The sun's rays were shining on him and his Pokemon. Gladion felt his lungs burst into millions pieces like a Driftfloon that used self destruct. He took several deep breaths, petting his Null's metallic head. Gladion got himself dressed in his threads. He was relieved to be wearing his own clothes.

"If I ever had a dream like that one more time, I will not be able to sleep peacefully." said Gladion, still feeling groggy, "C'mon Null, let's fight some trainers so I could get this dream off my mind."

Null trailed his trainer behind, tapping its nose into the Pokeball now encased. Gladion sauntered his away to Royal Avenue.

As he approached the hallmark stadium, he forgotten about his recent dream paired with the motivation to battle.

"Hmph. Why do I do this... Every time something brings me down, I end up coming right back here again..." uttered Gladion, "C'mon Null, let's bury our sorrows in the crowd."

He entered the stadium anyway, unaware of the fact that Moon was watching him ago as she followed Gladion like a lost Rockruff. He stood there by brooding. Moon came inside the Royale Battle Dome. A masked stranger approached her boisteriously.

"GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" shouted the masked stranger as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm here to spread the word about the Battle Royale! They call me the masked Royale! WOO!" hollered the masked Royale enthusicastically.

"Who?" asked Moon, scratching her head full of pitch black hair.

"...Idiots." muttered Gladion inaudibly.

"THE MASKED ROYALE!" bellowed the titular character, "I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down to Alola for generations..."

Gladion yawned, still sleepy from last night.

"But, royal, what's the battle royale? you might ask!" yelled Masked Royal, "FOUR TRAINERS!"

The edgelord teenager felt his eardrums banging from all of that fantatic screaming.

"Four trainers, yeah, each three Pokemon, yeah, for one big Pokemon battle, oh yeah!" said Masked Royale as blabbered on the instructions.

Hau eyed him and shouted, "DUDE! IT'S THE MASKED ROYALE! I WANNA BATTLE! I WANNA BATTLE!"

The two heard the chubby dark-skinned kid, turning their attention to him. After all of that cheerfull squalling, Masked Royale waved a hand signal to Gladion.

"You there! Come join in the fun!" said the Masked Royale, "I'll be in the mix too, yeah. And now we have our foursome!"

"How about you get yourself a girlfriend?" thought Gladion, feeling contempt.

"HEEEEE!" shouted Hau in surprise.

"Discovery! New experiences! New adventures! All yours if you want it!" The masked Royale hollered, "TIME FOR A POKEMON BATTLE ROYALE! LET'S FIGHT!"

The participating trainers entered inside the stadium, even Gladion was reluctant to join in. The atmosphere of the stadium was much more lively due to the excitement of the crowds as the announcer was blabbing on what's going on here. Out came the green corner Moon tossed the pokeball to unleash Brionne. Inside the yellow corner, out of Hau's Pokeball was Torracat! Masked Royale's Pokeball popped out a Rockruff! Finally, Gladion sent out his Type: Null! The bell rang as the intense battle began! Null was the first Pokemon to attack. He used Tackle on Hau's Torracat! Then Rockruff used the same move as Null, doing damage on it.

Torracat blasted out a ball of fire at Moon's Brionne. Her Pokemon didn't take much harm from the fire type move. Rockruff clamped its jaws on Torracat. Brionne squirted a jet of water at Rockruff which caused it to lose half of its health. Null came first again using the pursuit move on Rockruff. The Puppy Pokemon tossed a rock at Torracat. Hau's Pokemon fainted right on the spot as it came back to its trainer. Brionne sped through a magical veil of water at Null. There were three Pokemon remaining in battle as the bell rang! Everyone left the dome.

"So what do you think? It's easy to have a fun time with the Battle Royale! Woo! You even have a shot at beating real tough trainers this way, yeah?" said the Masked Royal, in his vigor.

"You were on fire during that battle." said a male dark skinned man, "I hope you bring that fire with you and burn it up in my trail."

He introduced himself as Kiawe, the fire captain. Gladion did not paid no mind to the stranger as he wasn't assigned to beat all the trial captains and Kahunas. As the masked Royal talked to Moon and Hau about their process in beating the trials and Pokemon training, he turned to Gladion. Hau asked why that Gladion wanted to particpate in the battle. The moody loner walked past them and said,

"Because Null and I have to make it on own. And I don't ever want to forget that."

"Wow, aren't you a ray of sunshine." commented Hau sarcastically, "I think you'll have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everyone else. You can do a lot more too!"

Gladion brushed off Hau's advice, rolling his eyes too heading off back to the hotel in Route eight. Null came out of the Pokeball.

"I know how Guzma feels right now. We're both surrounded by idiots..." said Gladion stroking Null's metal forehead. His Pokemon nodded in agreement.


	8. Protect Cosmog

A loner in Alola Chapter 7

It wasn't very likely of Gladion to do some shopping around. He sauntered sullenly to the Royal Avenue to shop at the Thrifty MegaMarket. While browsing around for a journal, a jubliant employee approached with a huge glowing white grin.

"What can I get for you today?" asked the cheerful worker, handing him a discount coupon.

"Does everyone here have to be all sunshine and rainbows?" uttered Gladion under his breath.

"I'm looking for a journal," the same grumpy teenager replied politely as he accepted the coupon.

"A journal, how fun is that you can get to write down your feelings and your days!" said the employee who was talking a mile a minute as she grabbed Gladion's wrist rushing to the stationary center.

"Get off of me!" snarled Gladion as the bubbly worker backed away.

Now left to his own devices, the stationary station had a wide selection of journals to pick from. Gladion was picky when it came to his aethestics. Obviously, he was revolted by the pretty in pink princess journals. Basic red, yellow, green and blue journals bored him to tears.

Gladion scanned his jaded eyes for a journal suited for his cyncial personality. Finally he found a journal that matched his stance and his edgy outfit. Gladion picked up the journal he was looking for. The adolescence picked up a stack of pens that were the same color as his journal. After his short shopping trip, he checked the items out. Like the employee he encountered, the cashier was grinning like a chesire cat.

The journal and pens costed him thirty Pokedollars. It didn't even cost Gladion an arm and a leg. The coupon was fifty percent off everything so he handed the coupon to the cashier.

The items he purchased now costed fifteen Pokedollars which is even better to his liking.

"Have a wonderful day!" chirped the cheerful cashier as Gladion left after saying thanks.

"What a bunch of bubbleheads," Gladion thought to himself sulking.

The edgelord quickly returned to his room. Gladion was about to write down what happen during his escape from Aether Paradise, working for Team Skull, and meeting the strange fellows of Alola as well those dreams he had. Writing everything down made him feel somewhat calmer. Gladion sighed as he eyed the clock as he gathered his Pokemon and journal, leaving the hotel in Route eight behind.

Guzma stood before his favorite worker.

"Gladion, I want you to train those meatheads of mine so they could prepare for future battles." said Guzma as he lead Gladion to Po Town.

"What's up homies, I'm ready to grow stronger! I want keep this up longer!" blared a male Team Skull Grunt.

All of the grunts were pumped to train their Pokemon. Gladion was not looking forward to this training session because his Pokemon were statistically more stronger than the grunts Pokemon. He let out a long sigh of tedium, as he threw out his Pokeball unleashing Null.

After long slow hours of training grunts, Gladion overhead the gossip of grunts.

"All of youse have to do is to look for Cosmog," announced Guzma as the grunts listened attently.

The grunts obeyed, but Gladion was shocked to hear the news. He stealthily scurried away to avoid getting caught by Guzma or the grunts.

Meanwhile at Route thirteen, Hau explained Moon on his updates on his island challenge. "

You only have one volume, don't you?" said Gladion sullenly, "Have you ever heard of the expression silence is golden?"

"Gah! He's back!" exclaimed Hau, frightened at the sight of Gladion.

"Listen, Team Skull is looking for a Pokemon named Cosmog..." announced the grumpy adolesenct, "Do you two know anything?"

"What?! N-not that we'd tell you!" shouted Hau.

"So you do know something," said Gladion, getting the feeling that the Island trial goers knew about Cosmog. 

"Look, Cosmog isn't even a strong Pokemon, but it has the potential to summon Pokemon so terrifyingly strong that you don't even know," Gladion continued on.

"If something like that happened, it be a disaster for Alola," said Gladion, with a grim expression on his pale face.

"A disaster? Like...a real disaster? Then what're we supposed to do about it?" inquired Hau.

"Protect it! If you do know where Cosmog is or if you do find anything out...just keep it safe!" exclaimed Gladion in an urgent tone.

"I know I might be working for Team Skull right now, so you may not trust me or care but...I'm going to tell you just once. You have to protect Cosmog, no matter what!" warned Gladion as sauntered off in angsty matter.

"I don't even understand how Team Skull found out about Cosmog in the first place..." Gladion mused.

"What do you mean? No matter what? You're gonna leave us hanging?" asked Hau frantically as Gladion left off without saying anything to the two trainers.

"I hope those knuckleheads keep Cosmog safe or else Alola will in ruins," said Gladion to himself as he rented another motel somewhere in Ula Ula Island.


End file.
